Katie
Katie Uratu is the Sweet Girl of the TD series, and closest friend of Sadie. She competes in TDC/B, and learns how to cope without the presence of her BFFFF. Profile Katie was raised in the small town of Twig Harbour - see Sadie's bio. Actually, if you want to know anything about Katie, just see Sadie's bio. They know absolutely everything about each other. And why not? They're practically the same person. Katie thinks the experience on Total Drama Island is going to be great for both of them. It'll really bring them closer together as friends, although it's hard to imagine how that's humanly possible since they already do EVERYTHING together. They even have the same summer job. Every summer they make their own ice cream and sell it at the pier. Their most popular flavor is Spumindi Lauper. (That's because Katie - just like Sadie - has a ginormous passion for all things 80s!) It was actually Sadie's idea to start their own business. While Katie thinks with her heart, Sadie thinks with her head. Together, they complete each other. If Katie starts a sentence, Sadie is sure to finish. They love all the same things, including each other. Katie loves to sew and makes all of their outfits from scratch (that's right, she sews Sadie's clothes too - duh! how else could they match?) Katie and her best pal Sadie love to stay positive and are too busy being creative to let anything bother them. And thank goodness, because if it did, their sweet little hearts couldn't take it.﻿ Coverage Katie was brought back, with Sadie of course, to the island to compete once again; however, things didn't seem to work well for her immediately, as she was forced to perform without Sadie for the first challenge, and then suffered losing her in the next challenge. Though rough at first, Katie pulled through, mostly due to her new and unexpected (especially with her) friendship with Izzy. She also revealed she had a crush on one of the available boys, which led many to try and discover who it was. She revealed during the prom challenge that it was Noah. When Harold was paralyzed with Gummi Slugs, his friends did not want to vote him off because of how there was obviously a plot to get him unfairly booted. Katie requested everyone to vote for her, so that they could resolve the matter; also, she was secretly still coping with Sadie withdrawal, and did something with soy beans to try and comfort herself (how and what this was, we'll never know). Katie appeared a few more times in TDC, usually pouncing and comforting Noah when he was competing. In TDB, she arrived along with Noah, having to arrange her clothes and hair from what was obviously some steamy time together. Katie had two goals throughout the series: get Sadie a boyfriend, and get Noah to be nicer with others so that he'd have more friends. Again she proved to be a decent competitor, but received a great deal of animosity from Courtney. Katie's elimination was due to the fact that she was trying to get Sadie away from Zachary, worried he was going to use her and hurt her best friend. Sadly, she couldn't convince Sadie of that, and Zachary managed to get enough votes to kick her off, to which neither girl is aware of. Katie, with Izzy's help, would sneak back into the stadium to confront Courtney over her attitude last challenge, and to finally bury the hatchet between them. Love Interests Katie's secret crush was not revealed for a few challenges when she admitted to having one. It turned out to be Noah, who was rather surprised; he had even tried to prevent Katie from kissing him in a warm-up for the prom challenge. She said she loved how intelligent and clever he was, and he had a change of heart when he saw how sincere she was being. The two immediately hit it off, but Katie was determined to make Noah a little nicer. Throughout TDB, Katie was even more determined to get Noah to be more friendly and have a social life, insisting at one point that he stay in the room he was designated to stay in with his three teammates. She did sneak out with a couple times to spend intimate time together in another room that had no current use. When she was eliminated, she called out to Noah that she loved him, and would sneak back to the stadium to see him one more time. It is unknown just how far the couple has gone, but Katie has implied that she knows how "big" he is. This could be true, or just her joking around. Aside from Noah, Katie has had no love interests, just friendships with other boys. She also vehemently denies any romantic relations with Sadie, due to rumors spread all over their school about their friendship being more than that. Her original TDC crush was going to be Cody. VR Challenges In the Zombie VR, she was killed by zombie versions of the other team. In the Alien VR, she was stuck in a room where the aliens first entered the ship and was killed immediately. Trivia *It has been asked what ethnicity Katie is. Though the author has not said anything yet, the idea that she is Puerto Rican-Canadian has been touched on. *Katie's relationship started when they were little kids, and has endured to this day. *Originally, Katie's secret crush was going to be Cody; however, when the vast majority of reviewers and fans guessed Noah and said how much they loved that, the author changed his mind. This has worked out well, as he has grown to love the pairing, and it opened the door for Cody's love triangle in TDB. *Katie is a fan of the Twilight series, something Noah is trying desperately to get her to stop. *Katie insists that Sadie is the prettiest girl she knows, and is trying to get her hooked up. *Katie, in Total Drama Comeback, was eliminated in the episode The Secret Ingredient. *The pattern for which girl goes first seems to be steady as it was Katie first in TDI, Sadie first in TDC, and Katie first in TDB; this is to develop the others' personality more so along the way. *The author has said that what Katie did with soybeans in her Sadie withdrawal will always remain a mystery (even to him). *Katie speaks "nerdy" to turn on Noah. She is sadly not very good at them at the current time. *Katie is exceptionally good at poker, but no match for Bridgette. *She is a terrible driver, speeding recklessly and turning to look at who she is talking to instead of watching the road. *She loves to gush about Noah, and will reveal details of how romantic and sweet he can be when they're alone, as much as this embarrasses Noah. *Katie is one of the twelve contestants eliminated from the competition before the Super VR challenge. Had she still been in the competition, she would've been Panda Pal. An agile and nimble heroine with surprising strength and comprehension. She is the only person who would prevent villainess The Lemur from doing anything bad. *Katie is the first female veteran to be eliminated in TDBG. *Katie is one of the five contestants {the other four being Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan and Trent} who knows how to drive. *Katie and Sadie's outfits were sewn from scratch by their mothers. *Katie was eliminated ninth in TDC, and tenth in TDB. Quotes *"I like smart guys. Even though you're a bit negative..." (Gwen - "A bit?") "... and a tad lazy too..." (Trent - "A tad?") "... but you have so many more admirable traits, like your memory and your smarts and your clever solutions." - TDC, Chapter 23, revealing her crush. *"See, back at school, I really try to hook up Sadie with guys. She likes 'em big and strong and tough! She has her eye on a few of the available boys, and thus, I'll try to help her with someone! I like Zachary, for instance, who's big and strong and tough!" "... Or he could just be an asshole!" - TDB, Chapter 25, confessional before and after getting a rude response from Zachary. *"Okay, so, like, there's this thing, with, like Twilight, and Sadie is, like, so over that thing too, and it's, like, so, like, cool! I get, like, oh-so-girly whenever Twilight gets mentioned, because I'm, like, so-" - TDB, Chapter 22, confessional until she is cut off. Gallery Sadie.png|Sadie, Katie's BFFFL. Katie sadie.png|Katie and Sadie, gushing and swooning together. Noah katie.jpg|Katie with her boyfriend, Noah Katie prom challenge TDC by elephantburch.jpg|Katie's prom dress ''''Related Pages *Katie and Cody *Katie and Noah *Katie and Sadie Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Veterans Category:Killer Bass Category:Freaks and Geeks Category:Circular Cubes Category:Mad Crazy Skillz Category:Midnight's Glare Category:Winter Wonders Category:Duck Team Category:Mystery Meat Category:Race Car Category:The Dusk Category:The Slayers Category:Females